Indecent Exposure
by 6thBennet
Summary: Captain Swan smut, with very little plot! AU: Emma is the sheriff of Storybrooke, Killian her number one delinquent! Enjoy!


My face met the cold, hard metal bars of the jail cell as my arms were pulled behind my back in a painful angle. I groaned at the impact, and I turned my head to glare at the person who was the source of my momentarily discomfort.

Sheriff Emma Swan. The blonde haired, leather jacket wearing, unbelievably sexy epitome of my dreams. Under any other circumstance, I would have enjoyed being manhandled by the sheriff, but this wasn't the exact situation I would have chosen for it to happen.

''Spread your legs, Jones.'' Swan ordered, her voice full of authority. Her hands were firmly grasping my arms, still pressing me against the bars.

''Woah, slow down, darling! How about we have dinner first?'' I quipped, which I immediately regretted as she spread my legs with some very firm kicks to my calfs.

''I'm going to uncuff you now. Put your hands on the bars and leave them there, understood?'' Emma told me, her mouth close to my ear.

''Loud and clear, sheriff.'' I replied, and she huffed at my jovial tone. Her hands left my body, and a couple seconds later, I felt the handcuffs loosening around my wrists. Rolling my shoulders to relieve the tension, I grasped the bars in front of me, waiting for Emma to proceed.

''Is there anything on your person that I could prick myself with?'' Emma inquired, as she got in a postition to frisk me.

I couldn't supress a chuckle at her words, she was making it just too easy for me to tease her.

''I can only think of one particular attachment.''

Emma sighed at my words as she started to pat me down, her slim fingers slipping into every pocket. She leaned forward to reach into the inner pockets of my black leather jacket, her chest slightly pressing against my back.

''You know, for once I would like to get this done without you throwing around one of your notorious innunendos.'' Emma said, her voice low.

''But where would be the fun in that?'' And I meant what I said. I enjoyed getting a rise out of the sheriff, even if it meant getting arrested.

''I think you like this Jones. Is getting arrested by me some kind of weird fetish of yours? I mean, what will it be next time, indecent exposure?''

Fact was, that this was the fourth time that she had arrested me. I actually never spend the night in the jail cell, but it always came down to her frisking me in the sheriff station in the middle of the night, without anyone else in sight.

''I could ask you the same thing sheriff. You seem to enjoy tossing me around. I have the feeling you're only waiting around to have some inane reason to arrest me again.'' By now Emma was on one knee, her hands patting down my legs. It seemed like she was especially thorough tonight.

''You call breaking a guys nose an inane reason to arrest someone?'' Emma stood back up and gestured me to turn around again.

''He was talking shit about someone I care about, so he deserved it.'' And the bruised knuckles were worth it.

''Come on, we both know that you only care about yourself. And you can be glad that the guy isn't pressing charges.''

We both stood still for a couple of seconds, neither one of us making the next move.

''So, am I staying here the night or am I free to go? Because I'm really beginning to think that you only brought me here, so that you could be alone with me.'' I said as I took a couple of steps towards her, closing the distance. Emma had to crane her head to look at me, her gaze unwavering.

''Yeah, like I would like to be alone with Storybrooke's finest delinquent.'' I had to give it to her, she was a really good liar. But unfortunately for her, I could read her like an open book.

''Do you want to know what that low-life said, that made me break his nose?'' I asked her, lifting my hand to twirl a lock of her hair between my fingers. Emma didn't say no, or slap my hand away, which I took as a good sign.

''He was talking about how much he would like to peel those tight jeans from the sheriff's legs, so that he could bend her over her desk and –'' I ended my sentence there, unwilling to repeat the vile words of the bastard.

''I made it clear to him that no one should speak about a lady like that, especially not when it's our beloved sheriff. You see, I did you a favor by defending your honor.''

''Oh come on, don't tell me you never thought about me this way, I'm not blind, I see the way you look at me.'' Emma said, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

''Of course I did. But the fine difference is that I don't voice my naughty thoughts about the sheriff to a bunch of drunken fools. Plus my imagination is far superior to his.''

The tension between us was tangible, her green eyes fixed on mine in a heated gaze.

''So you wouldn't bend me over this desk and have your way with me?'' Emma inquired, heading backwards until her thighs met the edge of her desk. She rested her palms on the flat surface, leaning her body against it, the position looking almost like an open invitation to do exactly that.

''Only if you want me to. But I would prefer something else to be honest.'' I walked towards her and placed my hands right beside hers, practically caging her in with my arms. Our faces only inches apart.

''I would slowly strip every piece of clothing you're wearing from your body while kissing every inch of exposed skin, until you're fully naked in front of me. My first goal would be to make you scream my name as I drive you into oblivion with nothing but my mouth and hands. Then, I would bury myself into your wet heat, our bodies joining to create the most intense pleasure that you will ever feel.'' I ran the fingertips of my right hand over her arm to her shoulder. Emma's breathing became noticeably deeper as I brushed her hair from her neck.

Our eyes met, and it almost felt like there was a string between us, pulling us together. I don't know who actually initiated the kiss, but suddenly Emma's lips were on mine and my hand was buried in the silky strands of her hair. There wasn't any form of hesitance or softness to the kiss, it was raw passion. All the tension that had been building between us for months, uncoiled with that first kiss. Emma pulled at my bottom lip with her teeth, almost drawing blood, causing me to groan into her mouth. Our tongues stroked against each other, as she pressed her body tightly against mine. I reached behind her and swiped the documents and papers from her desk before lifting her on it. Emma immediately wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer. A deep moan spilled out of Emma's throat when we connected. Impatient, Emma started to yank at my jacket, until it was flung across the room on the floor. Emma's own jacket was removed just as quickly. I started to spread kisses all over neck, sucking on the sensitve skin of her collarbone. The thin tanktop Emma was wearing joined the jacket on the floor, and I took some seconds to take in the sight of the lacy black bra that she was wearing, her breasts almost spilling out of it.

''Are you a man of your word, Jones?'' Emma asked me, her head lifting in a challenging gesture. My hand drifted towards one of the lacy cups, my thumb brushing over her nipple, feeling it harden under my touch.

''I keep my promises, Swan.'' And with that, I reached behind her back and unsnapped the bra. I caressed the creamy skin of her breasts with my lips, gently sucking the nipples into my mouth, one after the other. Emma placed one of her hands on the back of my hand, holding me in place. I slowly made my way down over her stomach, tongue circling her belly button. I looked up at her as pulled the boots from her feet. The sight of her naked breasts, the tips covered with strands of her hair, and those intense green eyes, was something I would never forget. I stroked her legs with my palms, ankle to hip. I kept looking into her eyes as I opened the zipper of her jeans, before slowly pulling them off, along with her panties. Even as I hooked her legs over my shoulders, I still didn't break eye contact. I turned my face and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her left knee.

''Remember to scream my name, Emma.'' I said, and then I dropped my gaze and was met with a mouth-watering sight. I trailed kissed along her inner thigh, causing whimpers to escape Emma's lips.

''Just get it on, Killian.'' Emma exclaimed, the fingers in my hair yanking at it's roots. And with a smirk on my lips, I leaned forward, closing the last couple of inches between us. I swiped my tongue through her wet folds, before closing my lips around her sensitive clit. Emma let out a loud moan, as her hips bucked up in response. Placing on of my hands on the lower part of her stomach, I held her in place. After dipping my tongue into her wetness a couple of times, I slipped one finger into her tightness, quickly adding a second digit. Her walls immediately clenched around my fingers, the thrusting of my fingers adding to the swiping of my tongue.

''Oh fuck, Killian, that's the spot.'' Emma moaned as I curved my fingers inside her. From then on it only took a couple more minutes for Emma to come completely undone. She tightened her legs around my head, keeping me from moving away from her. Her moans got louder with every stroke, until every muscle in her body clenched. I could feel her release flowing over my hand and tongue.

''Killian, fuck!'' Emma exclaimed, her body trembling from the intense orgasm. I slowed down my movements, waiting for the last tremor to subside. I placed on last soft kiss on her clit before pulling away. Swiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I stood up, admiring the sight in front of me.

''You are so damn beautiful when you come, Emma.'' I said, my voice husky.

''Pants off, now!'' Emma commanded and her hands shot forward to rip my dark button-down shirt from my torso, buttons flying everywhere. Before I could even strip completely out of my pants and boots, Emma had stood up to push me backwards into one of the cushioned chairs that stood in front of her desk. She stepped between my spread legs, my hands taking hold of her hips, as she climbed on top of me. Her hand wrapped around my hard cock, stroking it from bottom to tip, her fingers lightly squeezing my shaft.

''I hope you have a condom, Jones.'' Emma told me as her thumb circled the head of my cock. I jutted my hips upwards, trying to increase the friction.

''Wallet, – back pocket.'' I groaned, and Emma reached down inside the back pocket of my pants, which were still pooled around my ankles. With a few skilled movements of Emma's hands, the condom was put on, and we were finally ready to proceed.

Emma lifted herself off my knees and placed the tip of my cock at her entrance. We both let out an elongated moan, as she sank down on me to the hilt.

''Come on, love. Ride me!'' And hearing these words, Emma started to roll her hips on mine, lifting off me in a continuous motion. It felt like heaven and hell combined having her on top of me. Emma was completely in control of the situation, she was the one who set the pace as she placed my hands on her breasts.

''Fuck, Emma! You look so fucking good riding me.'' I told her, leaning forward to suck on the tip of her breast. She picked up the pace, the only sounds in the sheriff station being our loud moans and grunts and the skin slapping against each other.

''I'm so close, Killian.'' Emma whimpered out as she threw her head back, the tips of her hair tickling my thighs. I slipped one of my hands to where we were connected and started to stroke her clit, and a minute later Emma cried out in ecstasy. I felt her tighten around my hard length, her name fell from my lips like a prayer as I followed her over the edge. Emma rode her orgasm out, my hands on her hips guiding her until she collapsed on top of me.

''That was, -'' I said, but had no word to describe what just happened, since it was better than everything I could have dreamed of.

''Long overdue.'' Emma completed my sentence,causing me to chuckle into her neck.

Yeah, punching that guy was definitely worth the trouble.

* * *

**Reviews make me really happy!**


End file.
